In a Heartbeat
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Set after Bella visits Jacob in Eclipse. When Bella is walking home, an undetected newborn bites her. Embry rushes to save her, accidentally biting her. How will Edward and Bella deal with Bella being half vampire half werewolf? Rated M just in case.


**Summary: In Eclipse, when Bella had just visited Jacob, she sees something running at her. Its Cory, a twelve year old newborn that had gone unnoticed. Before anyone can help, Cory bites Bella. After hearing her screams, Embry rushes to help, on accident biting Bella. Embry brings Bella to Edward and they realize Bella has become a half vampire half werewolf. The treaty is partially broken because a vampire mate is part of the pack. Will anyone imprint on Bella? And how will Edward deal with his love being part…mutt?**

**Author's Note: This entire story is dedicated to XxRiversgirlxX because this is similar to it; I just changed it up and will probably update it a lot. It is not copying; I changed lots of it, but for her sake, check out hers when you're done with mine. **

Bella's POV

I ran out of Jacob's home, sobbing. I knew I hurt him badly, but hearing him say those words had truly hit me hard. Jake loved me and I loved him, yet I loved Edward more. Why did this happen to me?

Just then, a little snicker erupted from the bushes. I turned stupidly to the noise. I was immediately knocked down and an immense pain shot through me. A little boy, twelve or so, with light hair in curls was bent over me, his mouth on my arm. Sucking out blood. I yelped. I heard footsteps as fire exploded into my body. I was in tears, screaming for help.

I saw Embry attacking the newborn, but in the process, his teeth swiped across my arm. I was now feeling hot and cold together. Embry had finished off the vampire and had scooped me up into his arms. Where were we going? Embry ran swiftly across the border and into the night, panting. "Bella, hold on, I'm taking you to Edward."

I was feeling sick and not right. My breathing was labored and I felt like throwing up. Finally, Embry had busted down the Cullens' door and dropped me into Edward's arms. They were ice cold. Edward probably read Embry's though because he just whisked me up the stairs into a large room, his family on his heels.

Now, my eyes started to close. Carlisle was asking Embry questions rapidly, but I couldn't hear. I was in agony, and Edward seemed to realize it because he fell to his knees, clutching my hand, begging for me to live…

Edward's POV

'Bella will be fine, Edward," Carlisle reassured me. "Bella is becoming half vampire half werewolf." Embry nodded. "The way she was sweating." I growled. "Better not imprint on her, mutt."

"Alright dude, I won't look into her eyes. It's the only way I can't imprint on her, if it's her," Embry promised. Even though he was a dog, I liked him. But then it hit me.

Would I still love Bella? She'd be able to phase! But I remembered that I'd always wanted a pet when human; Bella wouldn't mind. I decided not to let Emmett know of this-he'd make her life hell.

"When will she wake up?" I asked Carlisle. He checked Bella's temperature. "Right about now," he said, just as Bella opened her eyes. The rest of the family, who had been silent, smiled at her.

"Give me a minute to think," Bella said, holding a pale hand up. It was then that we saw how the change transformed her. She was just three shades tanner than her normal complexion, but her skin still had an ivory glow. Her eyes were thankfully still the warm chocolate brown I loved, as was her hair. She seemed to have gotten thinner. Her features were now perfectly outlined like a vampire's, but I noticed the bulge in Bella's arm. She had gotten muscular in a very feminine, attractive way like a wolf.

"I'm good. What am I?" Bella wondered aloud. Carlisle stepped forward. "Half vampire, half werewolf. Now we don't have to change you, because you'll age until you stop phasing and because you are half vampire, you will never stop phasing, which means that even if you did stop phasing, you'd continue to live forever." I took her hand again.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I love you," I told her, kissing her hand. Rosalie and Alice gasped and gave us a few "awws". I whirled at them. "Ever heard of _privacy?"_ They quickly ran out, along with Carlisle and Embry. I turned sheepishly back to my love.

"I know this may sound weird, but can you try phasing for me?" I asked. Bella blushed; I was glad to see that she could still do that. "I don't know how," she reminded me. I nodded.

"I'll make you mad and you'll phase. Just don't listen to a word I say, none of it is true," I said. Bella nodded, eager.

"Bella, you are a worthless girl. My family and I are tired of playing with you. You were nothing but a pet to me. In fact, I bet you couldn't even get Jacob to like you now, now that you're a mutated creature," I lied. Bella kissed me and then she started to shake. I heard tearing from her white blouse and black leggings. I moved back as Bella phased into a beautiful sandy wolf. Her coat shimmered with light browns and whites. Her eyes landed on me and they were her unique brown. She slowly came over to me. I chuckled and pet her. Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice burst in. "Aww."

Bella hid behind my waist. She was about up to my neck, but she didn't want to frighten our family.

Alice was the first one to step forward and pet my sweet little half vampire, half werewolf girlfriend. Bella was my girlfriend and I was proud.

**Alright guys, how was it? I know it wasn't very good, next chapter will be better. Do you want anyone to imprint on her? I mean, Id rather her just be with Edward, no one imprinting on her, but lemme know. Look out for upcoming stories! **

**-SparkledDreams**


End file.
